Selim
by Unicorn Senju
Summary: Ser el tercer hijo en la línea de sucesión al trono le condenaba a una vida de irrelevancia y anonimato, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera nada de los que sucedía a su alrededor. [Muhteşem Yüzyıl]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo creador. Sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, de fans para fans.

 **Notas de autor:** He visto a otro autor escribir un relato precioso acerca de el _spin-off_ de esta serie, que es Kösem, así que decidí escribir algo corto de su antecesora _Suleimán, el gran Sultán_ como se conoce en Latinoamérica.

Esto es un Selim!Centric.

 **Personajes:** Príncipe Selim, príncipe Bayaceto, príncipe Cihangir, Príncipe Mehmed, Sultana Hürrem, Sultana Mariam, Sultán Suleimán.

Prólogo

.

.

.

Ser el tercer varón era el augurio de una vida de anonimato e irrelevancia más que confirmada. No era un secreto para ninguno de ellos que Mustafá era el príncipe de la corona y aquel que algún día ascendería al trono como el sucesor de el sultán Suleimán. Selim y el resto de sus hermanos no serían nada más que una sombra olvidada detrás de la brillante presencia de Mustafá como siempre lo habían sido desde su más tierna infancia.

Porque ellos solo eran una garantía de que si por alguna razón moría un príncipe siempre habría otro que tomara su lugar en la cadena de sucesión forjada según el orden de nacimiento, sólo un montón de repuestos a disposición de el imperio otomano. Porque muchas veces oyó a los adultos que habitaban el palacio decir que el imperio era lo más importante, y todo su valor como personas se veía reducida a que tan útil podían ser para el estado. Hecho que se extendía hasta los mismísimos hijos de el sultán, que solo tenían valía sí podían obedecer órdenes.

Y Selim podía.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Esto es una especie de mini historia acerca de cómo es una parte de la serie desde la perspectiva de el príncipe Selim.


	2. Inútil

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Inútil

Selim sostuvo el arco con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que estuviera firme para lanzar una flecha a la diana que yacía frente a él. Los sirvientes miraban en silencio como es que permanecía de pie a la distancia con los brazos temblando por el peso de el arco y su propio nerviosismo, a su lado Bayaceto hacia lo mismo pero podía verse mucha mayor convicción en su rostro que en el de Selim.

Finalmente, Selim dejó escapar la flecha y está se clavó en el borde de la diana para su pesar y vergüenza, cayendo en cuenta que la de su hermano estaba mucho más cercana al centro que la suya. Sostuvo su arco con la mano derecha decidido a no dejarlo caer al suelo, ignorando lo pesado que le resultaba mientras veía a su hermano sonreír para sí mismo por haber logrado un avance en su puntería. Luego sus miradas se encontraron y Selim sintió que Bayaceto lo desafiaba con esa vibra retadora que emanaba de él. Este tomó su arco nuevamente con la firmeza necesaria y se posicionó tomando una flecha con delicadeza muy concentrado un punto a la distancia bajo la mirada atenta de Selim que solo yacía observando como es que la flecha se deslizaba por el aire hasta llegar a su destino con una precisión que sólo pudo envidiar desde su posición.

El viento soplaba entre ambos, entonces Bayaceto no dejó de incitarlo a superarlo con la mirada, mostrándose orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo.

—Excelente, príncipe Bayaceto—Felicitó el maestro de ambos chicos apremiando el logro de el joven príncipe que le devolvía una sonrisa sutil—: Muy bien, Príncipe Selim.

« _Muy bien_ »

Sólo « _Muy bien_ », únicamente eran palabras simples pero para Selim tenían mucho peso. Si hubiera sido la primera vez que las escuchaba, entonces, tal vez se habría sentido ligeramente decepcionado por su desempeño en la lección pero no era así. A pesar de la poca diferencia en cuanto a la edad que compartía con Bayaceto, este siempre había sido mucho mejor que Selim en muchos aspectos, desde el aprendizaje más básico hasta el tiro con arco. Ese hecho lo hacía sentir _inferior_ ante Bayaceto y como si sus esfuerzos perpetuos no sirviera de nada pues no estaba a la altura de sus hermanos mayores; Mustafá y Mehmed, ni siquiera por encima de Bayaceto quién era menor que él.

Eso lo invadía de vergüenza e ira contra sí mismo, por su ineptitud innata. Apretó el arco tan fuerte que se hizo daño, y emprendió marcha fuera de el jardín para alejarse de esa zona en busca de algo de tranquilidad lejos de Bayaceto que sólo lo hacía molestarse. Podía sentir la mirada de su sirviente detrás de él, mientras lo seguía de cerca como era su trabajo cosa que lo hizo querer gritarle que se marcharse y lo dejara solo.

Una vez más, Selim se sintió cómo un príncipe _inútil._

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Se supone serán One-Shots semi conectados entre sí que tiene como protagonista a el príncipe Selim. Básicamente, trata de cómo se ve reducido ante los talentos de sus hermanos u.u y cómo es que lentamente se va desplazando lejos de el resto de ellos.

«Domingo 10 de diciembre del 2017»


	3. Atención

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Atención

Cihangir era el menor de sus hermanos, era común que los sirvientes tuvieran más atenciones hacía él, todo esto se extendía a su madre, padre y sus hermanos mayores. Especialmente, a su hermano Mustafá quién le profesaba un cariño innigualable a el pequeño príncipe a pesar de la obvia rivalidad entre la sultana Mahidevran y su propia madre, la sultana Hürrem.

Todos sus hermanos brillaban ante la vista de todos en el palacio, captaban la atención al entrar a una habitación y toda mirada se enfocaba en ellos cuando habían acto de presencia en cualquier sitio del palacio. Eso era innegable, Mustafá siempre era objeto de halagos y cumplidos de parte de todo sirviente, funcionario o visitante que se topara, era bueno en básicamente todo lo que le era posible. Los jenízaros lo adoraban como si se trata de el mismísimo sultán.

Mehmed estaba en una situación parecida, era un príncipe joven y casi tan talentoso como lo era Mustafá. Además, gozaba de la atención de éste siempre que se presentaba en el palacio de Topkapi para algún asunto que escapaba de su conocimiento. Se veía a leguas que era de los favoritos de su padre, por todas las atenciones que le dedicaba en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba y la manera en que le trataba. Incluso Bayaceto, relucía por sí solo por sus notables habilidades con el arco y la espada. Siempre, superiores a la suyas que se veían opacada y a su lado, resultaban aún más deficientes que eran al ser observadas en individual.

—Empiecen—Anunció el sultán Suleimán desde su carpa compuesta por telas finas con detalles dorados, suaves almohadones rodeándolo y sus sirvientes en una posición de firmeza a su lado.

Se encontraban en el jardín y debido al clima agradable que hacía ese día, el sultán encontró propicio que entrenaran bajo su atenta mirada para notar sus avances en su formación como príncipes. Selim era un joven que se mantenía en calma y silencio la mayoría del tiempo, la única persona que le hacía perder los estribos era Bayaceto y el motivo de su nerviosismo, el sultán Suleimán; su padre.

Sostuvo en alto una especie de bastón que similar a ser una espada y Bayaceto lo imitó con un gesto desafiante en su infantil rostro pálido. Selim sentía inseguridad, hacía un tiempo que no se enfrentaba a su hermano y el hecho de que el sultán los observara seguido de su séquito de sirvientes más fieles, aumentaba significativamente la sensación de temor que se agalopaba en su pecho.

Trató de respirar para buscar una pizca de paz.

Bayaceto avanzó y le lanzó un golpe que bloqueó, Selim retrocedió para alejarse un poco pero su hermano no parecía tener intención de dejarlo retirarse así. El menor volvió a lanzar un golpe alzando el brazo que igualmente bloqueó, comenzando a recobrar cierta seguridad en sí mismo como para sonreír sutilmente por su pequeña victoria.

Bayaceto pareció retroceder, cosa que llenó de satisfacción a Selim. Pero volvió a atacar con tanta fuerza que empujó a Selim y este cayó al suelo tapizado de zacate fresco. Forzó el agarre de su escudo para protegerse a sí mismo pero Bayaceto en un movimiento ágil le arrebato su bastón dejándolo indefenso bajo los ojos críticos de Suleimán, que brillaban en una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción.

Selim se sentía profundamente avergonzado con su desempeño en esa lucha tan simple, no había durado nada y en teoría Bayaceto debía poseer muchos menos conocimientos que él, al ser menor. De cualquier manera, había demostrado su valía ante su padre y todos los presentes mientras que él mismo, su penosa debilidad.

—Levántate—Ordenó el sultán con voz grave, mirando a Selim desde su posición.

Ambos príncipes bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su padre, y mientras el los miraba para después marcharse no pudo evitar el ruborizarse lleno de pena de sí.

Había obtenido la atención de su padre, el sultán y de todos ahí en el jardín real. Juzgándolo como un príncipe _débil_ e _incompetente_ , bajo el escrutinio silencioso de esas personas que rodeaba la elegante carpa real.

Y por primera vez, quiso ser ignorado completamente.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** ¡Gracias por leer!

« **Domingo 10 de diciembre del 2017** »


	4. Campaña I

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Campaña I

Bayaceto estaba muy molesto, su enojo era palpable y evidente para todo el que se lo encontraba. La guerra era cercana, una nueva campaña estaba formándose y en poco tiempo el sultán Suleimán y aquellos príncipes que este eligiera partirían junto al ejército de imperio para librar otra batalla en busca de la victoria sobre sus enemigos.

Y ahí estaba el detalle.

Bayaceto no había sigo elegido por el sultán para asistir a la campaña como Mehmed y Selim. Incluso, este último se había dado el _lujo_ de regocijarse disimuladamente frente a él por el privilegio que suponía se electo para algo de tanta importancia para el imperio como era una campaña a ojos de los jóvenes príncipes. Naturalmente, ambos dieron por hecho que Mehmed estaría ahí al ser mucho mayor, era obvio que el sultán le permitiría viajar con él, pero...

Si que fue inesperado que le informara a Selim que ya estaba en la edad adecuada para ser partícipe de asuntos relevantes para el imperio otomano. En ese instante, se sintió complacido por ser invitado y de alguna manera, reconfortado por la desición de su padre. Como si aquello fuera una forma de darle a entender que era importante y _útil._

« _Selim..._ »lo había llamado el sultán mientras sus penetrantes pero cálidos ojos claros se posaban en el rostro pálido de el muchacho frente a él, y entonces, se lo dijo para su alegría. Después, cuando Bayaceto se enteró, hizo una rabieta a su parecer y suplicó a su padre que le permitiera ir con ellos recibiendo una negativa de su parte, alegando que debía esperar aún.

Y después lo vió entrar furioso al los aposentos de su madre, pasando de los guardias, seguramente para pedirle que apelara la desición del sultán. Le restó importancia al asunto y se dirigió a el jardín acompañado de un sirviente, sin pedir permiso formalmente a nadie.

.

.

.

Selim regresaba a los aposentos que le correspondían tras una ardua tarde practicando con el arco. Había estado en el jardín por un largo tiempo, practicando su puntería con el arco para la próxima campaña, esperando mejorar mucho más sus habilidades y ser un digno príncipe de el imperio otomano. Sus manos temblaban al sostener el arco, que no dejaba de parecerle pesado, apuntaba y dejaba que la flecha se deslizara a su destino fallando por milésima vez. Al punto, en que se sintió muy frustrado por esa tarea auto impuesta. Por más que se esforzarse el resultado seguía siendo el mismo; un fracaso tras otro sin ápices de mejoras mínimas que hacía todo más exasperante y cansino.

—Yo puedo hacerlo mejor que tú, Selim—Dijo una voz detrás de él, Selim supo que se trataba de la voz de Bayaceto echándole en cara su evidente ventaja contra él en ese aspecto.

—Y aún así, su majestad no te ha elegido para ir a la campaña... _Bayaceto_ —Respondió apretando el arco mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo. Bayaceto se veía furioso por haber sido excluido de la campaña y lo miraba como él fuera el culpable de esa decisión ajena a su persona.

Bayaceto habría pasado de Selim si este no hubiera sonreído por lo bajo tras pronunciar su nombre con aire triunfal. Pagado de sí mismo, arrogante y restregándole en la cara el ser electo para la campaña. El menor de ellos, frunció el seño por esa muestra de burla hacia él de parte de su hermano, entonces no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre Selim.

.

.

.

—Bayaceto, discúlpate con tu hermano—Ordenó la sultana Hürrem severa y furiosa por la pelea de los príncipes donde Selim había terminado con un ojo morado y algunas magulladuras.

El príncipe Bayaceto respiraba pesadamente por la ira, mientras que Selim se mantenía calmo ante la presencia de su madre. Sumiso y en silencio para no alentar la furia de Hürrem que los reprimía con la mirada a ambos.

—Lo lamento, Selim—Dijo de mala gana Bayaceto, solo por cumplir la orden de la sultana sin realmente lamentar nada de lo que había hecho. Selim permanecía serio bajo los ojos centelleantes de ira de Hürrem, pero por dentro sentía una enorme satisfacción de ver a Bayaceto reducido frente a él, siendo repredido por su _mal comportamiento_ e _insolencia._

—Ahora, discúlpate, Selim—Dijo la sultana mientras aguardaba clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Selim.

—Pero yo no hice nada—Se excusó el joven, déjanos su auto control a un lado y negándose rotundamente a hacer lo que se le indicó.

—Selim—Dijo la mujer pelirroja en un tono de advertencia, exasperada por el comportamiento poco acorde a los debía ser un príncipe del imperio, expuesto por sus dos hijos. Era una pena que se comportaran de esa forma, pues era a era impropio, y daba una pésima imagen de la Sultana como encargada de su crianza y formación.

—Lo lamento..., _Bayaceto—_ Obedeció al instante, dándole una disculpa vacía, pues no sentía nada de lo que había sucedido. Bayaceto lo hacía enojar como nadie en la faz de la tierra, le avergonzada que siempre sucumbiera ante la magistral capacidad de hacerlo sentir inferior de su hermano. No podía recordar ningún momento en que hubiera compartido en paz con Bayaceto como Mehmed y Mustafá, que se tenían respeto entre sí y trataban con cordialidad. Todo era una pelea y competencia constante, sin cesar, siempre lanzando miradas furtivas y permaneciendo juntos solo los estricto.

Bayaceto salió despavorido de los aposentos de su madre tras el intercambio de disculpas forzadas, furioso y ofendido por haber sido excluido de asuntos tan importantes. Casi derribó la puerta y desapareció, dando zancadas por el pasillo hasta que no lo escucharon más.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** He aquí otra entrega :).

Un agradecimiento especial a Hecate por comentar :) Respondí por MP, gracias por dejar un review.

Por si algún alma perdída está leyendo esto y desea más de Muhteşem Yüzil, he subido un prólogo de otra historia de esta serie.

«10 de Diciembre del 2017»


	5. Campaña II

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Campaña II

El momento de partir había llegado pronto, la noche anterior a la fecha, Selim no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a el nerviosismo que le producía su primera campaña. Toda la noche fué un tormento al pensar en que podía suceder durante ese largo plazo temporal en el que compartiría un mismo espacio juntos al ejército, los sirvientes más fieles al imperio y el mismísimo sultán. Cuando cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, los rayos solares matutinos estaban colándose débilmente por la ventana de sus aposentos en medio del bello amanecer, había salido de la cama bastante agitado y dirigido a esperar en un rincón de su habitación a que el palacio de Topkapi despertara.

Una sensación de incomodidad y malestar se asentaba en su estómago con cada vez más fuerza, por lo que se recostó en la cómoda superficie acolchada del sofá color granada que estaba dentro de la habitación privada de Selim. Realmente pensó en fingir una enfermedad para no asistir, porque la verdad era que tenía miedo.

 _Mucho_ miedo.

Nunca había salido más allá de la seguridad del palacio de Topkapi, no conocía nada fuera de esos largos corredores rocosos, salas lujosas con sirvientes a su disposición para suplir hasta la necesidad más mínima, una habitación cómoda para dormir sin preocupación y un precioso jardín real. De repente, no entendía la compulsión de Bayaceto por asistir a la campaña y quería quedarse ahí junto a su madre, la Sultana Hürrem. Pero no podía porque un hecho así solo causaría un alboroto que llamaría la atención, además de que si por algún motivo se percataran de su engaño; entonces Bayaceto se encargaría de restregárselo por el resto de vida. El palacio entero lo sabría al final de día, quedaría como Selim _El cobarde_ ante todos ellos. Y no quería darle más material a su hermano menor para reírse a su costa, pues ya tenía bastante con su bajo desempeño en actividades básicas que todo príncipe otomano debía llevar a cabo como parte de su educación.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de sus aposentos lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones impulsadas por el miedo absoluto, se sobresaltó y se levantó sabiendo que era hora de salir.

.

.

.

—Hemos llegado—Anunció el príncipe Mehmed por lo bajo a su hermano menor, una vez que ambos llegaron a la localidad que el sultán había considerado más apropiada para dirigir la campaña personalmente. Un sinnúmero de carpas de tela gruesa se podían apreciar en un amplio prado ausente de maleza y con suelo rocoso. El sultán Suleimán bajó de su caballo blanco mientras ambos príncipes, Mehmed y Selim lo imitaban, siguiéndole de cerca como lo hacían sus súbditos más allegados.

El viaje había sigo considerablemente largo y bastante aburrido, viajaron en caballo hasta ese terreno donde aguardaban al sultán. Mehmed se había mantenido callado y muy concentrado en el camino sin volter a verle ni un segundo en el trayecto hasta ahí mientras que el sultán iba aún más silencioso y lejano. _Casi_ había extrañado a Bayaceto, pues al menos, él si le habría hablado durante esas horas en caballo pero después pensó que muy probablemente, solo lo habría molestado con sus comentarios crueles, atáncandolo y se alegró de estar a kilómetros de su irritante presencia.

Se sentía muy cansado por el recorrido, incluso, tenía hambre. Pero el sultán Suleimán parecía inmerso en su conversación con todas esas personas que lo abordaban mientras se encaminaban a la tienda donde estaría dirigiendo la guerra... y no podía sólo pedirle comida a ninguna de esas personas, ellos no eran sirvientes a su disposición como los del palacio.

No, eran líderes militares de alto rango que iban a ver al sultán y no a alimentar un príncipe novato como Selim. Hacia frío debido a que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y el terreno era poco claro, por lo que caminar sin tropezar, era difícil. Todos ahí parecían ignorar su presencia, nadie lo mirada realmente ni siquiera Mehmed parecía recordar que estaba a su lado siguiéndole sin cuestionar.

Selim era _un niño_ pequeño, junto a todas esas imperiales figuras imponentes que se mostraban impasibles alrededor del Sultán Suleimán.

.

.

.

Selim estaba harto.

Aunque mejor dicho, _celoso_. ¿De quién? La respuesta era sencilla; de su hermano, el príncipe Mehmed. Llevaba un día ahí y podía oír el murmullo de los jenízaros taladrarle la cabeza con halagos y comentarios acerca de la _astucia_ y _valentía_ del joven otomano. Pero no decían nada de él, básicamente, se sentía invisible porque todo el imperio parecía estar empeñado en alabar cada aspecto de sus hermanos y olvidarse de el.

Incluso, dentro del palacio de Topkapi podía escuchar ese rumor entre sirvientes acerca de sus conjeturas personales sobre los príncipes. El hecho de que hasta Cihangir recibiera más afecto y atención siempre le había supuesto un conflicto porque no era ignorado por ser el último de una cadena de sucesión al trono.

Era ignorado por ser él mismo.

Bayaceto era explosivo y escandaloso, un príncipe salvaje que no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba y brillaba por mérito propio ente los ojos de todos. Cuando no fué elegido para ir a la campaña, no dudó en correr a los aposentos del Sultán y pedirle que lo incluyera. Una acción que Selim jamás habría llevado a cabo o siquiera considerado como manera de proceder ante la incuestionable desición de Suleimán.

Selim era un joven callado y tranquilo, casi rayando en lo _tímido._ Las actividades básicas que según sumadre; _«eran fundamentales para todo príncipe otomano»,_ se le daban fatal. Había perdido el ánimo, Bayaceto era muchísimo mejor que él y sus hermanos mayores, Mustafá y Mehmed, seguramente eran ya unos maestros en la materia. ¿Qué caso tenía esforzarse? si cada intento solo terminaba en un esperado fracaso, uno tras otro, sin importar cuánto practicara. En ese punto, estaba cansado y tan frustrado que no quería intentarlo nunca más. Agregando el hecho de que jamás sería sultán, por lo que la utilidad de esas habilidades para una persona en su posición eran nulas.

Salió de su tienda, con sus botas largas y pensó que si caminaba un poco, tal vez encontraría algo que hacer más allá de sentarse dentro de su lugar designado para dormir a hacer absolutamente nada. No se había tomado el tiempo de observar los alrededores, era un gran terreno libre de árboles con tierra y pequeñas rocas, con un sinnúmero de tiendas en forma cónica de telas gruesas sin estampados con gente yendo y viniendo, ensimismados en sus asuntos. Atravesó el camino entre las tiendas, observando cada cosa con ojos curiosos y brillantes. Pues todo era nuevo, el exterior más allá de los palacios era algo completamente desconocido.

— _Alteza_ —Dijo un jenízaro cuando Selim se acercó a mirar de cerca un caldero, el hombre le hizo un leve reverencia por ser de la realeza otomana y el muchacho sonrió.

Entonces, sintió que esos desconocidos lo respetaban y que por primera vez, alguien lo tomaba en serio.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Gracias por leer.

«Jueves 21 de diciembre del 2017»


End file.
